


You Can't Marry A Man You Just Met

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Community: hdotp, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Frozen (2013) References, HP: EWE, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on a mission and the only man that can help him is the only man that owns a hippogriff. Draco Malfoy. Oh, and he's also engaged to a man he just met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Marry A Man You Just Met

**Author's Note:**

> [This is written for HDOTP fairytale fest - with the prompt that asked for an adaptation of FROZEN](http://hdotp.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Content/Warning:** Harry/OMC under a love potion. Harry kissing another man.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this fiction.
> 
>  **A/N:** The beginning of this story MIGHT look like it's got Ginny bashing, but it really doesn't. It's just a misunderstanding. I wrote this story in one day and it's been awhile since I've seen FROZEN so just go with it. All my thanks to GRACERENE for the beta and all her wonderful suggestions. All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> So it's Ginny as Elsa, Harry as Anna, and Draco as Kristoff. Introducing Phaedra the hippogriff as Sven. Sorry, there's no Olaf.

Harry hated leaving the Burrow to search for her, but he knew it was his duty. He was sad to leave Sebastian behind, but he could trust Sebastian would wait for him until he returned. They were in love. And it was going to be amazing. _Nothing_ would stand in his way!

"I seek passage up Mount Chrono," Harry announced as he entered the shop in the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, the small village that was below the mountain. 

"You can't go up there!" the shopkeeper announced. "There are trolls on the way, and not to mention, it could erupt—"

Harry released an exasperated sigh. He did not have time for this. "It's been dormant for many, many years and besides..." He huffed and pointed out the window, haven't you noticed how everything's _frozen_ over?"

"Fine," the shopkeeper said sceptically. She was shaking her head as she scribbled on a piece of parchment. "There's only one man that can give you a ride. He's the only one crazy enough to..."

"To what?" Harry asked, confused.

"To do anything to earn an extra Galleon. Good luck, boy!" the shopkeeper said and sent Harry on his way.

Harry looked down at the parchment and couldn't believe it. "Draco Malfoy," he muttered to himself. He would have flown up the mountain on his broom, but it was so cold a simple warming charm didn't last for more than a few minutes. He couldn't Apparate because he had no idea where he was going. The only way up, according to Luna, was by a hippogriff. Unfortunately for Harry, Buckbeak was too old now, and hippogriffs weren't easy to find.

Fantastic. The only man that could help him get to the top was Draco Bloody Malfoy. What was _he_ doing with a hippogriff, anyway?

*

"No."

Well, Harry _had_ expected that. 

"Come on, Malfoy. You don't even have to come with me, I can pay to rent your hippo—"

"I am _not_ letting you alone with Phaedra!" Malfoy roared and a moment later a beast, white as snow and glowing, peered down from above and gave a slight grunt. "Not now, Sev."

"I thought you said his name was Phaedra?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

" _Her_ name is," Malfoy growled. "Only _I_ call her Sev."

"Why—"

"Not your business, Potter."

"Right then. Back to why I'm here."

"Hadn't I just said no—"

"I'm paying good money. Fifty Galleons!"

Malfoy snorted. "No."

"Per hour," Harry added; he was desperate, and he wouldn't care even if it took twenty hours.

Malfoy paused, and it looked as though even Phaedra or Sev or whatever her name was, was considering it. 

"Do you have a deadline?" Malfoy drawled.

Good, Harry had his attention.

"As soon as possible would be the best bet. I'll even throw in a bonus if you manage to get us back in record time."

"Us?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah. I need to get on top of the mountain, grab Ginny, and get back before the wedding," Harry said.

"What wedding?"

"My wedding."

"Oh," Malfoy said, pausing as if he were thinking it over. "I didn't read about it."

"Well. It's sort of all new. I just met him."

"You _just_ met him?" Malfoy asked, sounding shocked, confused, and almost accusing. What was his problem, anyway?

Harry only nodded in the affirmative.

"You can't marry a man you just met!" Malfoy said.

"That's what Ron said."

Malfoy took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I actually agree with Weasley."

"Anyway, Malfoy," Harry said, annoyed. "Are we going or not?"

"Sure. I still don't think you should marry a man you just met," Malfoy mumbled and turned to whistle. Phaedra came rushing and nuzzled her beak in Malfoy's hair. 

If it weren't Malfoy, Harry supposed the sight might actually be quite adorable. He missed Buckbeak and flying with him. 

"Alright, girl. I need you to work your magic tonight, okay?" Malfoy asked the hippogriff, yanking Harry out of his thoughts. The hippogriff grunted again, and Malfoy brought out his wand and placed a spell on her. Harry had no idea what it was for. 

She seemed to relax for a moment, before, without any warning, her wings came snapping out. The gesture scared Harry, but Malfoy seemed to have been expecting it. He'd ducked immediately. 

"Okay, then. She's all nice and ready for us. Aren't you, Phae?" Malfoy rubbed his hand over her beak before he summoned a treat and fed it to her. 

"How many pet names do you have for her?" Harry asked, cautiously approaching the beast and then slightly bowing to her. 

"Are you ready to go or not?" Malfoy snapped and mounted the hippogriff with such ease that it was nearly an art form. Harry found himself admiring Malfoy's strong legs, as his gaze went up to his thighs and his taut torso. When he reached Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy was glaring down at him. "Had enough, then?"

Harry cleared his throat, took Malfoy's offered hand, and climbed Phaedra. 

"Good thing you're already promised to another, or I would have reckoned you'd propose to me, Potter," Malfoy said, and Harry sneered at him.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Malfoy. I was merely observing your technique," Harry retorted. 

"Oh for that, you'd have to get to the bedroom first, Potter," Malfoy said. He shouted a phrase Harry didn't understand and the hippogriff soared.

*

It had been a good ten minutes before either of them said anything.

Harry was paying attention to the way Phaedra was flying. Just like one would climb a mountain in a horse-drawn carriage or an automobile, the hippogriff was circling around the mountain as opposed to just soaring straight to the top.

"The snow this winter is unpredictable," Malfoy said. 

"What?" Harry said, snapping to attention.

"If you're wondering if we're taking the long way just to rip you off, we're not," Malfoy said haughtily. "The winter this year is more severe and even a season too early—"

"I know, it's magic," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy turned to face Harry and his lips were just inches away from Harry's. Harry looked down at them then he quickly looked into Malfoy's eyes. He didn't want to give Malfoy another reason to tease him.

"Ginny is up at the mountain," Harry said. "She was cross with me because, well— Her family had arranged a ball for her and all these suitors came, and...well—"

"Let me guess. The man you just met, he was meant for _her_."

"Apparently we have the same taste," Harry said, sounding embarrassed.

"And your wedding—"

"It was supposed to be _hers_ ," Harry said, now he really hated how it all sounded.

"No wonder she's frozen the whole town over."

"It's not like that!" Harry insisted. "I didn't mean to fall for Sebastian. Just, we got to talking and— I went to tell her about it and she totally flipped out. I mean, Sebastian merely suggested if she didn't find the right partner at the ball then perhaps we could use the opportunity to announce our engagement."

Malfoy looked away from Harry and was only shaking his head.

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"No, Potter. It sounds like the man drugged you."

"What?" Harry didn't mean to shriek his response, but Phaedra had just taken a steep turn and he'd almost toppled over. He tightened his grip on Malfoy, but then realised he'd pulled himself too close and started to slide back.

"Stop fidgeting around. You're making _her_ nervous."

"Whatever," Harry mumbled, not sure why he was angry. Unsure if he was actually angry at himself or at Malfoy.

"So, this function the Weasleys hosted..." Malfoy said after a few moments. "Was she going to marry one of them?"

"No. Not right away. It was initially a matchmaking event. She was going to find a few she got along with and continue courting them. If anything, she wasn't planning on getting married until next year."

"So why is she angry?"

Harry shrugged and then scowled because Malfoy wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Must be nice," Malfoy said, almost scoffing. 

"What?"

"All these people, all these years later, still chasing after Harry Potter." Malfoy shrugged but didn't turn to look at him. Surprisingly, Malfoy's tone had turned from derisive to something which sounded like disappointment. 

_No, that can't be right_ , Harry thought.

"Why do you think I was drugged?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy's jeer.

"Think about it, when was the last time you just _fell_ for someone you met?"

"Cho," Harry said. "Or well almost, yeah."

"Right, so maybe it wasn't a love potion. One just has to ignore you, act like you don't matter, date someone else to get your attention. I didn't realise it was that easy."

"I—" Harry didn't have anything to say. He released a deep breath and just said, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah. Just about," Malfoy said and looked up at the fog. Harry couldn't tell anything from snow, to fog, to the sky. 

Malfoy leaned forward and pressed his chest against the fur of the hippogriff. "Easy, girl," he murmured.

Phaedra started to slow until Harry saw they'd reached the flat surface of the mountaintop. Harry spotted a small ice palace in the distance. He shifted to his side and jumped off her and onto a snow bank. He turned to look at Malfoy. 

"Are you coming with me?"

Malfoy looked like he was thinking it over. "I'm charging you by the hour, so I don't see why not. I could use a good show." He smirked and then jumped off Phaedra. He reached in his bag and threw something towards the hippogriff who seemed to catch it with her mouth and then nearly swooned over it. 

"I'll be back soon, Sev," Malfoy said but this time Harry realised Malfoy hadn't said _Sev_ but something that sounded like _Save_...

"Why do you call her that?" Harry asked as they trudged through the snow towards the castle. 

Malfoy scoffed then finally looked at Harry like he was going to kill him with his glare. "I call her Save because she's my saviour..." Malfoy mumbled the last part than actually say it. "Alright? Now shut up."

"But—"

"Potter. I said, shut up."

"Right. One drama queen at a time," Harry mumbled to himself and then felt something hit the back of his head. When he turned to see, Malfoy was standing there with a small snowball, looking smug. "I don't have time for this, Malfoy," Harry said. He turned to walk again and then felt another small ball of snow hit the back of his head.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to keep enjoying myself."

Harry turned towards Malfoy again and glowered. He brought out his hand from his pocket and first pointed at the snow, then raised it as a small ball formed itself and then it shot towards Malfoy. 

Malfoy ducked just in time, and the snowball went flying above his head.

"Wandless magic," Malfoy said, nodding as if he was accepting a challenge. "You play dirty, Potter."

Malfoy tried to sneak it past him, but Harry caught Malfoy's arm slipping under his cloak so he could draw out his wand. Harry had another snowball ready for Malfoy by the time he cast his first spell. This one, targeted directly at Malfoy's face. 

"Ha!" Harry screamed when Malfoy _wasn't_ able to dodge it, but then fell victim to his own celebration because Malfoy threw two tiny globes of snow from each direction.

Oh. This was war.

Harry summoned a small bank of snow, forming them into several tiny balls and targeting them one after the other at Malfoy. He didn't care how Malfoy was his only ride back and there were only two possibilities at the end of this battle. One, Malfoy would turn around and just leave and Harry would be stuck at the top of the mountain; or two, Harry would actually _kill_ Malfoy, and Phaedra wouldn't take Harry and Ginny back. 

He reckoned they could always Apparate their way back to the Burrow, anyway.

Malfoy gave it as good as he got. He managed to dodge several of Harry's attacks and his offence wasn't too shabby either. Harry almost had a feeling Malfoy had practiced this, somehow. He didn't realise when it'd happened but Harry and Malfoy were now only centimetres apart from each other and the snowball fight eventually turned into a fistfight.

Malfoy threw the first punch. Harry ducked, then grabbed Malfoy's wrist and turned him around. Malfoy pushed back and Harry fell on the snowy ground before Malfoy jumped on top of him. They rolled around trying to punch each other, nearly forgetting that it was _freezing_ and even though Harry was very aware of the fact that his legs were twined with Malfoy's and their groins were pressing together, he didn't back off. 

Malfoy jerked up as his thighs squeezed Harry's and Harry had finally started to retreat, when Malfoy grabbed Harry by the waist and then turned him around. He pressed his hips against Harry's and looked down at him. Harry's glasses were slightly foggy, but it looked as though Malfoy's pupils were dilated before he gave Harry a look Harry couldn't decipher.

Harry's neck was arching up and he was starting to lift his head up as well, maybe it was to meet Malfoy's lips, he wasn't sure, when—

"Just about done, then?" Ginny's voice echoed through the mountain and it was strong enough that it felt as if she'd pushed Malfoy off Harry just by the force of it.

"Ginny. I— This isn’t..."

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I came to bring you back," Harry said.

"Harry, I told you that I needed some time."

"I know, Gin. But, is this all really necessary?" Harry pointed towards the plethora of fresh snow surrounding them. "The whole town is frozen over."

"They'll get over it," Ginny said.

"Ginny—"

"Harry! Haven't you just wanted to get away from it all? Haven't you ever just needed a minute?"

"I know, but..." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny, you're one of my best friends, and I did something really stupid. I didn't think that you would just lash out like that and... Malfoy thinks I was drugged."

Ginny's gaze snapped at Malfoy who was standing a few feet behind Harry.

"Hey, don't bring _me_ into this," Malfoy said when Harry turned to look at him. His hands were up in the air as if he was surrendering. "It's your fight. I'm simply the conveyor." Harry scowled at him but his anger slightly melted away when he saw Malfoy had a bit of snow over his eyelashes.

"Perhaps you were or perhaps you weren't," Ginny said, bringing Harry's attention back to her. "And if anything, I'm glad that this has given you some clarity to your situation, but..." she sighed and paused for a long while. 

Harry was freezing. He wanted to ask Ginny if they could go somewhere warm to discuss it, but he didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire of her rage.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I wasn't angry at how you met Sebastian and how wonderful you two were getting along. Just...I let Mum convince me, but, I think I needed this time to realise I don't want to throw a party where everyone who likes me would show up, where I'd be forced to schedule my dating life on a calendar..."

"Yeah I don't blame you," Malfoy said and Harry tried to glower at Malfoy, urging him to stop talking. 

"I know what happened with you," Ginny said to Malfoy. When Harry looked at Malfoy again, he shrugged.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes as if Harry was just _too much_. "The Malfoys—Draco's parents had arranged for a similar event for _his_ marriage and he..." She stopped to giggle for a moment, and Malfoy looked smug again. Harry's head kept on turning between Ginny and Malfoy, who both looked as if they were sharing some secret that he didn't know about.

"He had a troll Transfigured as him who just walked around grunting at everyone. And when the magic wore off—"

"Yeah. My father still doesn't talk to me about that. The Greengrass sisters will never be the same again," Malfoy said.

"I can see why they disowned you," Ginny said, laughing. 

"I _was_ looking for a way out..."

"That was a bold move, Malfoy," Ginny said.

Malfoy shrugged. "My middle name."

Harry found himself thoroughly annoyed. " _This_ is all very entertaining and eye-opening," he spat. "And I'm sure the two of you can start your courting when we return, but _now_ we need to get the hell off this mountain." His eyes continued to snap between Ginny and Malfoy, and to his further annoyance, they both started to laugh hysterically.

"For crying out loud!" Harry threw his hand up in the air. "Let's just go." He started to march in the general direction of where he thought Phaedra had been when Malfoy brushed past him.

"See you there, Potter!"

Harry ran behind Malfoy and tried to catch up, before Ginny caught up with him and they both ran together. She was smiling and laughing at him, and Harry was glad she wasn't so upset anymore. He was even more delighted to be assured she wasn't really cross with him about Sebastian, but because she'd been forced to host of a festivity she didn't care for.

When they reached the edge of the mountain, Malfoy was already settled on top of Phaedra. 

"What a beautiful creature!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"She has such good taste, Potter. I can't believe she ever dated the likes of _you_."

Harry smiled contemptuously at Malfoy's retort, and he wanted to add: _yeah, and if she hadn't interrupted us, you would have kissed the likes of me. I know you wanted to. I felt something between us_. 

"Okay, Harry. Jump on," Ginny said.

"Me?" Harry asked, surprised. "Why don't you—"

"Oh no. I'm not sitting in between you two. I'll sit behind you."

"Why, you don't trust me, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"It's not a matter of trust. I _am_ paying you by the hour, aren't I?" Harry replied and watched as Malfoy's smile fell; he returned his attention towards Phaedra. 

When Harry looked at Ginny, she was giving him a disapproving look. "Whatever," Harry said; he carefully approached the animal and sat behind Malfoy. He helped Ginny on, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"We're ready." Harry spoke softly to Malfoy who leaned towards Phaedra and whispered something.

Harry's hands rested on Malfoy's shoulders, and as the hippogriff progressed down in the same spirally movements it had used to ascend, Harry found himself wishing that he'd placed his hands on Malfoy's hips instead. If he did it now, it'd just seem weird.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said, leaning forward. 

"Me too, Ginny. I don't know what got into me."

"Maybe you _were_ given a love potion," she said. "I mean, it's one thing if you really found someone you fell in love with, but just the way you were acting, the way _he_ was acting, and you were just going along with it—"

"How will we know? Do you think it'll wear off? I don't think it's as simple as him using Amortentia..."

"True love's kiss," she said.

"What? I don't think that's a thing," Harry said.

She laughed. "It is." At the same time, Malfoy mumbled, " _Totally a thing_."

They continued their descent in silence and as Harry saw them getting closer to the ground, he also witnessed the ice starting to melt away. Ginny really had calmed down and he was glad the magic unleashed by her anger was starting to fade.

*

They reached the ground, and were less than two clicks away from the Burrow, when Harry and Ginny turned to thank Malfoy.

"So what did we learn today?" Malfoy asked as if he were speaking with a bunch of six year olds.

"Friendship can warm even the most frozen of hearts," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry looked at Malfoy, then at Phaedra, and then back at Malfoy. "A Saviour can come in many forms."

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly before his brows furrowed. "Well, I'll be sending you an invoice," he said. 

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," Harry replied. "Well, see ya."

He turned to walk away and started to make his way at the Burrow. When he noted Ginny wasn't next to him, Harry turned to see what was keeping her. His heart nearly sank to his stomach when he saw Ginny and Malfoy hug. 

Fine. Maybe Sebastian wasn't so bad, anyway. So what if he'd given Harry a love potion? He would just date the bloke and find things out about him. Harry had lived twice, he could find a counter spell to beat the potion. Or at least Hermione could.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny called after him and was rushing up to catch up with him, when Sebastian emerged out of the Burrow and Harry forgot all he was thinking about.

"Harry!" Sebastian came sprinting towards Harry. He gathered Harry in his arms and, much to his surprise, kissed him. Harry heard Ginny say something as she passed them, but he didn't really care. He was with Sebastian and that was all that mattered.

"Mm...Mal..." Harry whispered as his lips grazed the other man's.

"Seb, Harry..." he mumbled in return.

"Sev..." Harry said. "Save..."

" _Save_?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Maybe you mean Sabe... it's a cute nickname."

"No. Saviour..." Harry quickly turned to look in the direction where he and Ginny had left Malfoy, but no one was there. Malfoy was gone. 

"Harry," Sebastian said as he nuzzled into Harry's ear. "I've missed you. Let's go in the house. Maybe we can find an empty bedroom to be together." When Harry gave him an incredulous look, Sebastian added, "I just want to talk to you. Be alone...we have so much to plan."

"I can't marry a man I just met," Harry said and tried to pull away from Sebastian. Still, there was something about him continuing to push Harry toward him. He was so confused. His head hurt and he finally just sat down on the grass in front of the Burrow. The field was still damp from the snow that had all melted, but Harry didn't care. He felt like he couldn't function. 

"I'll get some help," Sebastian said and he made his way towards the Burrow. "I have just the potion."

"At least you're coming to your senses," Malfoy said; he seemed to have come out of nowhere. He flicked his wand on the patch of grass next to Harry's and it dried up. "Almost coming to your senses. I wouldn't sit on wet grass. It'd ruin my trousers."

"What are you doing here?"

"Phae wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, right. I didn't even—"

"You just got angry at something stupid, and walked away from the ones that might give a shite about you. Yep." Malfoy nodded and crossed his arms.

Harry made a face at Malfoy. When he looked at the house again, his head started hurting. "What is happening to me?"

"It's the love potion, probably. He's using it on you. Maybe it's his scent or something that triggers it. But you're also fighting it, so..."

"What do I do?" Harry asked, feeling distraught.

"What your friend said," Malfoy said and Harry looked at him confused. "True love's kiss."

"That's not a thing."

"It's totally a thing."

"Where am I going to find my true love?" Harry sneered.

"Potter, I know a lot about potions. Yes, I utilise a hippogriff as form of business to supply a different mode of transportation to wizards, but I was one of Snape's most gifted students. So—"

"What's your point, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He noticed their feet were slightly touching and his headache was slowly dissipating. 

"He's not using Amortentia. It's called Erotonic, I believe. It isn't as hypnotic as Amortentia, it doesn't cause you to go _completely_ crazy, but it sort of seals the deal with the person who gave you it—I mean— after you engage in sexual activity. The reason you're getting a headache is because an Erotonic potion doesn't work as well if you've already met your true love. Sebastian's trying to get you alone—"

"How much did you hear?" Harry snapped, although he was anxious. 

Malfoy shrugged. "Enough. Now, do you want to hear the rest of this, or no?"

"Fine," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He thought he'd have been getting a headache from being around Malfoy, and his head _did_ feel strange around him, but it was different from the head-splitting ache he'd just been feeling. Malfoy was frustrating him, sure, he _always_ did that, but... this was different. The weird sensation in Harry's spine and the tingling in the back of his neck...it _wasn't_ a headache.

"He wants to have sex with you as soon as possible, so you will fall for him completely. You will forever be under his spell and there will be no way of getting you out."

"If I have sex with him, then if my true love kisses me, it won't work?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, it won't."

"Bugger," Harry said. "How long could I resist him? I mean, I know it's wrong to be with him but I just can't seem to help myself."

"It's awful isn't it?" Malfoy said and Harry was confused again. "When you want someone you shouldn't."

"It's worse when they drug you," Harry said, and he laughed. Malfoy joined him. Harry liked the sound of Malfoy's laughter and realised it wasn't something he'd heard too often.

" _Harry_!"

Harry and Malfoy both stopped laughing and looked towards the Burrow. Sebastian was returning with Ginny. First, Harry scowled at seeing Ginny because Malfoy was next to him and clearly she was returning for _him_ , and then he smiled when he saw Sebastian.

"Oh. He's coming back!" Harry said delighted and when he looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked annoyed. "I love him."

Malfoy stood up and Harry stood up next to him. "I'll introduce you two. Maybe you and Ginny can get married on the same..." Harry trailed off and was feeling disappointed but he didn't understand why. "Mal—"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy said before he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled Harry towards himself. "You best be sure, Draco," he said, seemingly talking to himself, and kissed Harry. 

At first it was something soft and simple. Just a quick peck. He pulled back slightly but Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy and pushed their bodies together. _He_ kissed Malfoy. He pushed his lips hard to Malfoy's, pressed his hips against Malfoy's, and his hands travelled up to Malfoy's hair. He tugged on Malfoy's locks and as Malfoy parted his lips to complain, Harry slid his tongue in. He felt like he'd wanted to kiss Malfoy for forever. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to kiss Malfoy. 

Kissing Malfoy was the right thing to do. When he was kissing Sebastian—he'd wanted to kiss Malfoy.

"HARRY!" Sebastian roared and it jerked Harry and Malfoy apart. 

Harry turned to face Sebastian and he couldn't understand how and when he'd fallen for him. Sure, Sebastian was a nice looking man, but he was all wrong for Harry. "I can't marry _you_ ," Harry said.

"But, we—"

"I can't marry a man I just met, when I'm already in love with someone else," Harry said and turned to look at Malfoy, no...Draco, who was smiling, and acting uncharacteristically timid.

"You just met him!" Sebastian argued.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I met him when I was eleven."

"So you'll marry _him_?" Sebastian sounded disgusted. How dare he?

"We'll be courting. Like normal people and decide upon our own fate when the time comes. Also," Harry snapped back to give a derisive look to Sebastian. "I'll be reporting you to the Aurors for the illegal use of a mind altering potion."

Before Sebastian could make a move to flee, Ginny cast a _Stupefy_ on him. "I told you," she said, "a true love's kiss..." and winked. 

"It's totally a thing," Draco said, and pulled Harry in for a kiss again.

* * *

* * *


End file.
